


Anime x reader one shots

by SamSquid



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSquid/pseuds/SamSquid
Summary: Basically just ya typical anime x reader. Open to requests. Currently procrastinating on all my hw cuz of corona. I will happily wright smut, fluff, not fond of angst but I can attempt it. Also LGBT friendly! If it's an anime I haven't seen before it may take a while to come out. I've seen quite a few, but I like to watch em before writing anything.Request characters, themes, help on chemistry hw, etc...I'll try my best.
Relationships: Sesshomaru/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Anime x reader one shots

Background: You are human and traveling with the inugang. You all decide to visit a hot spring.

***

(Y/n) p.o.v.

The gang decided to hit the hot springs but I wanted to get in after everyone to have some "alone time". In other words, I was horny as hell but didn't want to masturbate in front of everyone else.

"You sure you want to wait and go alone?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah it could be dangerous. The demons out there have been way more active lately," Sango added.

"Huh? Oh! Uh... yeah! I mean, I think I can defend my self well enough. Haha who knows, if they're a hot demon I might invite them in~" I said dripping with obvious sarcasm, but the dense Inuyasha and imaginative Miroku still blushed. Kagome and Sango just giggled, nodding their heads in agreement about how nice it'd be to have someone cute sweep them off their feet.

"Well (y/n), if you need any help feel free to ask. I'd be more than happy to help~" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

I made a face skin to =_= and flatly declined before walking out to the springs. I got undressed to rinse before getting in the actual hot springs.

Sesshomaru p.o.v.

I was out getting food for Rin when I suddenly caught whiff of something that made my hair stand on edge. It was intoxicating, and it drew me in. I was moving towards the scent before I even realized it.

'What is it?... I .. what could draw me in so much? It smells so floral but with a hint of sandalwood?' My mind was in a daze as I traced the scent back to its source. The closer I got, the stronger the scent, the stronger the pull it had on me.

The scent was at its strongest now. The source would be just behind these bushes. Just as I was about to push aside the branches aside, I heard a moan. The moan made me realize exactly what I was feeling. It's the same thing I feel during mating season. The thing I manage to avoid each year. However, the need to mate has never been this strong before. Against my best judgement, I moved the branches aside. Though, what I saw only my my desire to mate even stronger.

"Huh... hnn.... ahh~" the woman in the hot springs was moaning while groping her own breast with one hand, the other being under the water angled towards her core. She stopped suddenly getting out of the water to sit on the edge of the hot spring. She then continued to rub herself whilst inserting a phallic shaped object into her vagina. Her moans got even louder.

'I cant believe her pheromones were so strong they lured me here. She looks unbelievably enticing right now.'

I felt myself becoming undeniably turned on and, before I realized it, I was stepping out of the greenery.

(Y/n) p.o.v.

'Oh god this feels so good... god I'm so happy I brought my dildo to the feudal era...'

"Ahhh... I'm getting clos-" I stopped suddenly as a demon walked out of the bushes to my right. He turned me on even more with the way he was looking at me. His golden eyes peered into mine. His silver hair swaying in the small breeze the steam from the hot springs was was carried on. In a daze, I turned towards him, opening my legs and holding out a hand. Inviting him to join me. His eyes widened slightly before a grin manifested itself on his features.

He walked up to me and before I knew it my waist was being hoisted towards his face. Then it was just pure pleasure. His tongue, which was absurdly long, was working its way around my clit, then it was being thrust into my vagina. I felt myself getting close again.

"N-no stop I'm so close..." I moaned before pulling myself away from his face. He tightened his grip but I still managed to get away, though I got a few scratches from his sharp claws. But it felt good...

I sat back up facing the demon who looked both surprised but intrigued at the same time. His eye brow raised and he grinned when I untied his kimono. Slowly, I planted kisses, bites, and long traces of my tongue on and up his thighs, leading up to where he wanted me most. Just before I took him in my my mouth, I looked up at his face, my eyes half lidded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru." He was making intense eye contact with me, but he didn't hold a single emotion on his face. That is, until I chuckled.

"Hahaha oh he is not gonna like that..." I laughed.

"Hmm? Who's not g- hnn" he groaned as I suddenly took his huge length into my mouth.

'My god he tastes heavenly...'

I bobbed my head up and down his shaft. My cheeks hollowed as I used the suction to pull my head further down his length earning a growl of pleasure from him. I used my tongue focusing on the underside of his tip as I got close to the top. Releasing him from my mouth, I licked up and down his shaft before taking his balls in my mouth as my hand pumped his length. I used my other hand to roughly sink my nails into his thigh. He growled out a moan as I did so. I could feel his dick twitching as he got close to his climax.

Suddenly I felt a hand move it's way through my hair before I was roughly pulled off his dick. Then I felt a pair of lips smashed onto mine and a tongue that was feverishly exploring my mouth. I kissed back with the same intensity, though losing the battle for dominance. He pulled away licking his lips before smirking at me.

Sesshomaru p.o.v.

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly nestled my face into her neck and bit down, savoring the metallic taste coating my tongue. She yelped at first but quickly moaned at the sensation of me marking her.

"What is your name?" I breathed against the freshly made mark. I saw her hair stand on end from the sound of my voice. I smirked and licked over the new wound in her neck as I waited.

"Hnn... I-its (y/n)... ah~" she moaned as I sucked on the mark again. She clawed the back of my neck pushing me further into her neck, eliciting a groan out of me. I quickly pushed two fingers into her, stroking the bundle of nerves on her her inner walls, resulting in her mewling for more.

(Y/n) p.o.v.

He started pumping his fingers inside me and I couldn't help but moan.

"Haaahhhh~ S-se-Sesshomaru- ahh~" I could feel my walls tightening begging for release, but he removed his fingers. He licked my juices off his finger whilst eyeing me with a smirk. I whined in response, earning a chuckle from him.

"Beg" he demanded as he lapped up the last of my juices from his hand.

"Please... Sesshomaru, fuck me..." I begged.

"Tsk tsk.. that's not enough" he lent down towards my face. "I need more than just words if I'm going to be convinced." His golden eyes gleamed as they peered at me.

I turned around sticking my ass in the air with my face lowered towards the ground. Pulling my folds apart for him I begged.

"Please... let me feel you inside me, Sesshomaru!" I noticed his dick twitching at that. Before I could even register what happened, he had thrust his full length into my wet pussy. I could feel his intense heat filling me and pressing against my womb. I couldn't contain my moans, but I wasn't the only one. He bit down on my shoulder as he groaned.

"Gods... you're so tight, (y/n). Hnn~" he growled into my shoulder. The blood from the new bite trickled lightly down my bouncing breasts as I arched my back into him. The sight of my blood on my chest and him sucking on the wounds turned me on even more.

"Please, more. I need more of you... Ahh~" I begged. Sesshomaru turned me around and slammed my waist down on his cock. My bouncing breasts in full view for him.

'Gods it feels so good being exposed to him like this'

His expression was really starting to turn me on. My body resulted in this kind of ecstasy for him? I could feel my core getting hotter. The pleasure causing me to bury my face in his neck. Taking the opportunity, I bit him. I don't know what it was about the taste of his blood, but it drove me insane. It was so... good. Partially from surprise, but mostly out of pleasure, he moaned my name.

Sesshomaru p.o.v.

"Y-y/n!" I was so surprised by the pleasure of her bite. Her soft, luscious breasts bouncing against my chest making me yearn to be inside her even more. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, I pull her head back and kiss her again. Releasing the kiss, I push her back on her knees and hands and enter her again from behind. I lick my index finger then press it against her ass.

(Y/n) p.o.v.

"Ahh~!" I mewled as I felt something enter my ass. "There too? Hnn~" Sesshomaru slaps my ass in response then leans down rubbing my clit. The stimulation of all 3 areas begins to drive me over the edge.

"Y-you're getting so tight (y/n)!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. His voice getting husky and his thrusts sloppier. "I'm getting close.." he admitted.

"Me too" *huff* "ah~ I- I'm cumming!" I moaned as I felt my walls contract, both in my ass and my pussy.

"Hnng~!" Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he filled me with his hot seed. My contracting walls milking every ounce out of him. The sensation of his dick twitching inside me filled me with pleasure.

He was just about to pull out when all of a sudden, the screen door of the building falls over, and all the eavesdroppers with it. Inuyahsa and Miroku having fallen over, Kagome and Sango were shielding Shippo's eyes and covering his ears. All of them, absolute tomatoes in the face.

A squelch sounded through the air as Sesshomaru pulled out of me, causing Miroku to faint as his nose spurted out blood.

I felt Sesshomaru wrap his kimono around the both of us, smirking at Inuyasha, who started yelling. Obviously angry his brother just fucked and marked one of his friends as his mate. Equally irked that I let him.

"Pfft! I told you he would be upset!" I laughed. Sesshomaru bemusedly huffed through his nose and just kissed the his mark on my neck. Inuyasha turning red at the act and turning around, pushing everyone back inside and haphazardly fixing the door.

Getting up, Sesshomaru picked me up and brought me into the hot springs to wash off with him. I ended up leaving with him that night. Many pleasure filled nights followed with my new mate.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests please let me know and I will try to get to them as soon as possible. It will likely be a week or so before I can post it, and if I get a lot of requests, it may take longer. But I will try my best!


End file.
